


Lie

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22





	Lie

Here's the color code :

Yabu with this color~   
Inoo with this color~

\-----------------------------------------------------  
 **Title:** Lie  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Genre:** Romance  
\--

The lovely couple is having a fight at the moment. Inoo is pouting *again* due to Yabu’s behavior. Yabu is kind of rude towards him, like ignoring Inoo when he is talking with other member, or cuts Inoo’s words and blabbering about other things.

“I hate you!” Inoo yells. “You cut my words, didn’t listen to me, ignoring me, is that how you treat your boyfriend?” he continued, looking away.

“It’s not. I’m sorry if I being rude to you. I won’t do that again, okay?” Yabu apologizes, he pats Inoo’s head. Inoo sighs and pouts.  
“Come on don’t pout, Kei. I’ll be a good boy now, really.” He says. Seeing Inoo pouts. Inoo sighs again and stop pouting.

“Fine, but I still hate you!” he says as he look at Yabu. Yabu smiles.

“Thank you.” He pats Inoo’s head again. “And, Kei, you better not lying to me.”

“Lying? I’m not lying about anything.”

“You were. You said you hate me, you’re lying about that.” Yabu giggles.

“Yeah, I guess I am lying about that.” Inoo smiles. “Because in fact, I love you so much.”

“I know that.” Yabu smirk, then they kiss. After the kiss broke, they laugh.

“In fact, I can’t hate you, Kou.”  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------

**Title:** Everything I Need  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Genre:** Romance  
\--

The weather is nice today, it’s also a day off, it’s really perfect for a date, right? That’s what Inoo and Yabu are planning, to go on a date. They have been busy lately so they thought they can spend this day off together. They’re preparing for it in their room.

“Do I need to bring my camera?” Yabu asks, Inoo looks at him for a second and get back to the mirror.

“We can take pictures with our phones~” he answered happily. Inoo brushes his hair and Yabu walks towards him.

“Okay then.” He says. He stands behind Inoo and hugs him from behind. “You look so hot and cool. You’re too cool today.” He giggles. Inoo slap him playfully.

“You yourself looks gorgeous.” He giggles too. Yabu lets go of the hug and take Inoo’s hand.

“So, are you ready?” Yabu asks Inoo.

“I guess.” Inoo replied and smiles warmly.

“You got everything you need?” Yabu asks. Inoo look around, looking for things he consider needed and then he nods.

“Yes, I got everything I need~”

“Really? I don’t see you bring anyting.” Indeed, Inoo doesn’t bring anything in his hand.

“Well, I got my wallet and phone on my pocket. Then I have you by my side. So yeah, I got everything I need~” Inoo says cutely. Yabu smiles and blushes slightly.  
“Aw, you’re blushing. I rarely see that~” he says again cheerfully.

“Shut up.” He pouts for a moment and then he smiles.  
“I just don’t know, how can you be a sweet talker like that?” Yabu giggles.

“You can blame my boyfriend for that. I learnt from him.” Inoo says as he smirking looking at Yabu. Then he laugh and kisses Yabu. They laugh again and go for their date.

\------------------------------------------------------  
I know it's short and no good,  
Sorry for that *bow*  
I got this from my history class (->Again) *laugh*  
Please tell me what do you think~  
And of course,  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
